<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defenestration by Arrowheads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895534">Defenestration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowheads/pseuds/Arrowheads'>Arrowheads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Act 4 Based, Actually Benrey has a very very bad time, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Benrey becomes... kinda human?, Benrey has a very not so good time, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Darnold is disappointed sadly, Dr. Coomer has a bit.. of a crisis, Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gordos Footman is angry, Hacking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Power Loss, Slow Burn, Slow burn for Dr.Coomer/Bubby, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Tommy is trying is best, lots of sarcastic comments, not a pog moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowheads/pseuds/Arrowheads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Act 4, Part 1, a malfunction happens. Darnold's computer is permanently changed forever, just like some other things in Black Mesa. Gordon is just trying to get ahead but there are new obstacles and more things that hinder his progress. The Science Team is falling into an disparaging place and it looks as if there is no way out. One of the... "members" of the Science Team loses something that he never thought would get taken away from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Dr. Coomer &amp; Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Haxxor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first proper fanfiction I really have ever done. I've made silly ones but this is a try at a more... serious one. The first chapter is filled with a bit of exposition and actual dialogue from HLVRAI to try and tie it into events that occur in this story, sorry about that. </p><p>I hope it's good, though I am far FAR FAR from the perfect writer. Enjoy!</p><p>Half-Life belongs to Valve and powerful man, Gabe Newell ft. Mike Harrington. Characters belong to the great WayneRadioTV and his crew.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon stared at his new shiny upgrade. It glittered from the fluorescent lights which blasted white and bright everywhere. He admired it but was quite scared of what had become of his arm; a compact nail gun. Feelings of sadness rose upon him, he would never get his real arm back.</p><p> </p><p>He scratched the metal surface with his left hand. The texture was extremely smooth but the gun felt like it was burning hot. Faint steam flickered out of the gun turning it into a metal volcano about to erupt. A frown formed on his face as he noticed this. Gordon turned to look at the gaggle of scientists before turning to the one in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I know how to shoot bullets. That's enough. My finger- that's gonna- that's gonna do us. I'm no longer helpless. Thank you Doctor Darnold. Your- your uh, our friend over there – no not our friend; our fucking assailant over there is messing with your torrents. You should probably take care of that.”</p><p> </p><p>The security guard “assailant” “friend” held a shit eating grin as he concentrated on the little laptop next to the wall. He shouted, “GREAT FRIEND!” in a superficial boisterous voice.. “Join my server!”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon rolled his eyes. A man with a bushy mustache and wild hair noticed this action, “hey! You're not very nice.” He looked over towards Gordon with a scrutinizing look. The wrinkles on his forehead dug themselves deeper on the old man's head.</p><p> </p><p>Darnold scuffled over to the security guard and peered down at what he was doing. “Ooh! You downloaded the Pyro Update. Delete that- really, delete that right fuckin' now!”</p><p>The security guard flailed his head around, “NO. I wanna play heavy pyro... with the air poof.” He looked up at Darnold from his sitting position in a sleek black chair.</p><p> </p><p>Darnold clenched his fists until it looked like his nails were digging into his palm. One of the other scientists across the room threw several cans towards the laptop. Each can combust on impact spewing green fizz all over the electronic.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon busted out laughing, “he's talking 'bout TF2...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no...”</p><p> </p><p>White and yellow sparks roared out from the back of the computer. It shook like a steam engine about to combust. It’s screen flickered shades of black and red – patterns of lines scrolled through the screen. Darnold looked absolutely peeved at what had happened, “they put potions on my computer...”</p><p> </p><p>“This... this makes the game run faster, it's gamer fuel,” the guard poured more of the “gamer fuel” onto the keyboard, “I downloaded more RAM for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Right before the security guard turned away a loud screeching sound emitted from the computer. His head snapped back towards the screen. Decrepit images and code spread out on the screen -- the code, a prominent blue against the photos. The sounds grinding, gnashing, industrial, loud clanking machinery. Gordon jumped and slowly backed up against the other side of the room. Computers in Black Mesa malfunctioned but they had not malfunctioned in… this way</p><p> </p><p>“WHY IS IT DOING THAT!” Gordon shouted. He took his “arm” and shot at the computer furiously. Profuse swearing and screaming flew through the air as the scientists ran away from the machine. The scientists shot alongside him but it did not work. Bullets ricocheted off of the back wall.</p><p> </p><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Gordon heard a loud screech, it was Dr. Bubby. Bubby, an old man with balding white hair ran around the room like a crazed maniac. Mustache scientist, Dr. Coomer ran with him.</p><p> </p><p>“GORDON DO SOMETHING!” Dr. Coomer cried.</p><p> </p><p>Stress, there was so much stress piling on top of him. He was nearly out of energy to deal with the difficult situations that always seemed ahead of him. Sweat ran down his cheek, it formed little droplets on his HEV suit; each droplet slid down the orange metal. Huffs of steam out poured from his mouth. The exhaustion of each event within the Black Mesa laboratory made him more and more tired.</p><p> </p><p>“TUH- WHAT CAN I DO?” he stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“DESTROY IT!” shouted Bubby. He was panicking and flailed his arms through the air. Gordon snapped at him, “I AM TRYING! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HELP A BIT!”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Coomer took a small shiny pistol out of a pocket in his lab coat. His hands tensed as he shot at the screeching machine. Darnold stood as far as he could away in a corner of the potion room; his arms shielded his head and his legs intensely shook as he huddled down. Bubby had an assault rifle out but he continued to run around and scream. Everybody was reacting in a terrified manner but the security guard.</p><p> </p><p>The security guard fell out of the chair and onto the floor with a loud crack. He knelt down on his knees and hunched over. From the back of him Gordon could see him trembling. His hands were clenched on the ground and his legs barely held him up. This did not happen – Gordon rarely ever saw the security guard display much of any emotion beyond anger and malevolence.</p><p> </p><p>“BENREY!” a man with cropped dark hair shouted, Tommy sprinted quick towards the security guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, stop, uhh- this isn't cool, ow. Please stop,” Benrey, security guard, waved his hand in the air at the screeching machine. He tried to stand but collapsed back onto the floor. Tommy appeared at his side with his lab coat waving behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“TOMMY GET AWAY!” Gordon screamed, “YOU'RE NOT IMMORTAL!” He had stopped firing once Tommy came into view. Bubby stopped running and stood still, an icy expression plastered itself on his face. Dr. Coomer was no longer firing but instead scuttling towards Darnold still in the corner. They squatted together kneeling into the metal wall.</p><p> </p><p>“GORDON! FOR FOUR PLAYCOINS I CAN STOP THIS SITUATION!”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon snapped his head towards Dr. Coomer, “EH, AH, I DON'T HAVE THAT MANY PLAYCOINS!”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Coomer turned to Darnold and shrugged, “well then we might be screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>“WE ARE FUCKED!” screeched Bubby. Electricity plummeted around the room blinding Gordon's vision. He put his handgun in front of his dark eyes trying to shield his eyes from the intense force of the lighting. For a moment he had a thought. A thought that questioned whether this problem was actually harmful or not. The computer did not seem to be hurting anyone beyond the lanky helmet rat on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT... UHM.. GUYS!” Gordon called, “THIS ISN'T DOING ANYTHING BEYOND FUCKING UP MY EARDRUMS! IS ANYONE ACTUALLY HURT HERE?”</p><p> </p><p>“WELL, NO GORDON. BUT THIS SITUATION STILL SEEMS QUITE BAD,” Dr. Coomer peered over at Gordon as he shielded his eyes from the intense light, “IT SEEMS SOMETHING IS BEING HACKED INTO!” The old scientist got up onto both of his legs and trudged over near Gordon. He held his arm up at the light glared at the man in the HEV suit. Gordon looked calmer than he had but sweat was still running down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“HACKED?!” Gordon screamed in the scientist's direction. Dr. Coomer cringed, “THE COMPUTER IS TAPPING INTO SOMETHING QUITE POWERFUL!”</p><p> </p><p>A shrill cry raised itself beyond the industrial machinery. On the floor Benrey laid on his side with a hand outstretched towards the laptop. From behind Benrey Gordon could barely see a look of fear hover over his face, something he had never seen on the nuisances' face. Tommy squatted over the security guard with a pistol in hand; his expression looked torn. “SOMETHING IS HAPPENING MR. FREEMAN!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO FUCKING SHIT!” shrieked Bubby. He bounded towards Coomer and Gordon getting closer to the computer. All of his white hairs on his nearly bald head pricked up at each end. Eyes behind foggy glasses widened and glared towards the malfunctioning screen. Gordon thought he looked akin to that of someone who had gone absolutely crazy – which is what Bubby had done.</p><p> </p><p>“THIS ISN'T COOL! STOP!” Benrey grabbed at his own chest hidden behind a large black vest. “I DEMAND --- BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB STOP... THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO – AGGGGGGHHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>The group stared on in horror at the glitching mass on the floor. Tommy quickly got up and promptly fell back onto the floor. He scooted as far away as he could from the entangled mass. On the floor there was a series of sprawls of coding and giant floating error symbols. Benrey periodically appeared from the glitching and was seen with lying down with his back arched in a painful position.</p><p> </p><p>Black Mesa had many experiments, many of them fuck ups, but nonetheless experiments; from the radiation slime to the horrifying clones of the many scientists who worked there. Gordon had seen many of these experiments in his lifetime, perhaps, a few too many of them. Though, Gordon had never seen anything quite like this. The Resonance Cascade looked a bit more... normal... than this.</p><p> </p><p>The coding and errors grew worse and worse until a blue glowing light forcefully ripped itself out of the security guard's body. Benrey's face contorted into an agonized expression. Gordon did not like Benrey, Benrey annoyed the crap out of Gordon, but in this instance he actually felt a bit bad for whatever was happening to him. He seemed... powerless, unless of course he was acting which is something Gordon would not be surprised about.</p><p> </p><p>A loud distorted voice came over an intercom, “SYSTEM HACK DRAINED.” It was the Black Mesa programmed announcer, VOX. The computer froze black; everything was silent. Darnold still shook in the corner with his arms covering his body protectively. Dr. Coomer stood still, he glared at the laptop with some of the widest eyes Gordon had seen on him.</p><p> </p><p>“GORDON! WE BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS!” Bubby pierced the silence with his screech of a demand. Gordon turned to the spindly scientist with a look of disbelief, “we are getting there...”</p><p> </p><p>Darnold crouched out of the little corner. He was shaking like a palm tree in a hurricane. His arms were wrapped around his body, hugging himself. A shaken whimper escaped his lips as he slowly scooted over towards the rundown machine.</p><p> </p><p>“My work.... my work is ruined...”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon scrunched his face up, “YUP. And all due to our.... our parasite!” He pointed towards Benrey's direction. Benrey laid on the floor, frozen. Tommy got up from the hard metal ground and turned down to look at the security guard. A frown carved itself into his normally gleaming face. Gordon walked over and looked at the mess on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey's eyes were twitching and his mouth hung open. He looked anguished. There was no sign of physical impact to his body beyond the fact that there were still small little glitch spikes that came out of his chest area. Gordon hung his head low and shook it back and forth – his rat tail swung back and forth, “well. That's just fucking great. Actually... it kinda is.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a light in Gordon's eyes, “god... let's just hope he's dead... for good. Let's go without him.” Gordon held out his hand and nail gun in a little prayer motion. The rest of the team looked at him with either dread or apprehension. Tommy especially, “ah, uhh.. uh, Mr. Freeman that would be wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Gordon swiveled towards Tommy, “WHEN THE FUCK HAS HE EVER BEEN OF USE? He's gone... well maybe he might come back... as he always fucking does but that's beyond the point. We're going.” Gordon turned to Darnold, “uhh, uhm.. Darnold would you want to come with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes Gordon! I would like to explore the world outside of this dreary room. I could see the blue sky and fly a kite under the glowing sun! A wish and treat that would be. Just to get out, for everything to be peaceful...”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon clenched his teeth and cringed, “well... uh. Outside there,” he pointed with his one arm towards the metal door, “out there is not a world like that...” he paused, “out there is a pretty fucked up situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I don't care!” Darnold wistfully cooed, “I want to see the world! I want to see the beauty in it!”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Coomer and Bubby turned towards each other with a grimace. “Ah yes, Black Mesa, the peak of Earthly beauty.”</p><p> </p><p>Darnold was not fazed by Dr. Coomer's sarcastic comment but looked at Gordon determined, “well... then I will come with you... no matter the chances...”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deep, Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter uses some of the original HLVRAI dialogue, but eventually this story after this chapter will taper off of that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon signed. He was hesitant for Darnold to come with them. It would just be another person in harms way; if Gordon could prevent the damage and harm done all of this time he would fall into radiation without an HEV suit for it. Darnold held an appreciative expression, his lips curled into a kind smile – his browns eyes twinkling from the fluorescent lights.</p><p>Tommy rapidly shot into Gordon's point of view, “NO! Mr- Mr. Mr-. Freeman... if we leave Benrey behind... then...” a pained expression was drawn onto his face, “then-then we won't have a friend! We would lose him! We can't uhh- leave a friend behind.”</p><p>“We most certainly can!” Dr. Coomer chimed in, “we have left many people behind. Some alive, some dead. Many dead due to Gordon over here!”</p><p>Gordon rolled his eyes, “look. Tommy.” He put his one hand on Tommy's shoulder, “Benrey is a- ah a fucking dick... he holds up our progress!”</p><p>“But-but-b... he's my friend...” Tommy squeezed his eyes shut. A huge exasperated sigh came over Gordon's face and he put his head in the palm of his hand, “if he wants to come... he comes...”</p><p>Tommy zapped right by Benrey's side again, ushering him to make some kind of movement. Darnold, Gordon, Dr. Coomer, and Bubby all stood at the door. Bubby took out a gun he had found in Darnold's room and Gordon snapped his head towards it, “uhh- Bubby you found a cool space looking gun...?”</p><p>The scientist nodded, “well to test it out before we leave!” Bubby directed the gun at a far wall in the gray room and vanished with spikes of electricity. The team looked astonished at what had happened and were questioning where Bubby had gone. “I think the gun might have eaten him!” Dr. Coomer declared. It did not take long although for one of the members to seamlessly not care about it, “well, we're down one member so I guess Darnold is uhh- the new Bubby.” Gordon cocked his head at Darnold.</p><p>“AUUUUHHH!” Bubby appeared out of thin air. He looked alarmed as he could be. Bits of his white hair stuck up even more on both sides of his head. His lab coat was all shriveled and looked like it had been crushed by something.</p><p>“What happened? What was that?” Gordon rushed over to him, puzzled. Bubby looked down at the ground in an shameful but fearful way, “I.... I..- I... uh... I refuse to talk about it. I don't ever....want...to think about what I just did. Again.”</p><p>“Uh okay?” Gordon nodded his head and turned to look over at Dr. Coomer who had flocked to a set of brown boxes. They were not going anytime soon. Gordon internally groaned, “Dr. Coomer, you find anything good?”</p><p>“Well, I'm rummaging around, there's a lot of...empty, soda cans... AH! Gordon, I FOUND IT!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Dr. Coomer held an Saw M249 and pointed it into the direction of a back wall, “THE BIG ONE!” Gordon was surprised, but in the best way possible, “that's WHAT you were talking ABOUT?” He approached Dr. Coomer and crouched right best the gun, “LOOK AT THAT THING! WOAH. Holy shit military grade. That's insane!”<br/>“Now Gordon, it's only safe to warn you. I've only used one of these once...”</p><p>“Ah... okay.. well..” Gordon shrugged before walking over to Tommy. He still had a sulk plastered onto his face but he found a red and yellow propeller cap, “nice.” Tommy made a sad smile, “is it befitting?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it's perfect actually,” Gordon shifted towards Darnold, “hey, are you good with him taking the propeller cap? Cause that's pretty dope, I wouldn't want that if-if if it was mine.”</p><p>Darnold looked confused, “that's not mine”</p><p>“Where did he... so... whatever... whatever...” Gordon shoved the group off, “are you guys ready to go?!”</p><p>“Ah yes, but I will have to explain to you Gordon... there's something about that gun.” Darnold inched closer towards the man in the HEV suit, “I just have an intuition, that- IF YOUR BODY IS NOT STRONG ENOUGH YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO ACTIVATE DEVIL GUN MODE!... I just--... I just don't know.” Darnold's expression shifted and became devious. </p><p>“Wha? Okay, let's just go...” Gordon was impatient. Things had to move along so he could somehow find the way out of this hellish nightmare. The group scampered out of the door besides Tommy. He stared down at Benrey crumpled in front of the broken computer. He pursed his lips and once again knelt beside him.</p><p>“Dude...”</p><p>Tommy grinned, “you-you have to come with us!”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye Gordon could see Benrey stand up; he was slumping and looked exhausted. Tommy wrapped an arm around Benrey trying to hold him up. Gordon huffed before turning to look at the open door.</p><p>There was a hallway right outside of the door and Gordon began skipping down it before coming to a stop. Several soldiers were lined up with large rifles that pointed at the team. They wormed their way until the team began firing at them. “Let me test this fingernail shit out,” Gordon said underneath his breath.</p><p>The gun shot out fingernails at a extremely high speed. The fingernails dug deep into the soldiers with a few shots. Blood shot out of the holes and the several of the soldiers fell back. Dr. Coomer's machine gun vibrated in his hands as he shot rapidly. By the time the soldiers got to a corner in the wall they had all been blasted away.</p><p>“THIS IS TOO MUCH GORDON!” screamed Darnold. Darnold abruptly dashed back into the room, gun still in his hand. “This is too much, Dr. Freeman! I can't handle it! Do you even KNOW what I just saw?!”</p><p>Gordon raised an eyebrow, “three soldiers... they're dead now because we killed them.”</p><p>“The horrors of war can break anyone, Gordon.” Dr. Coomer shook his head sadly still pointing the machine gun at the hallway. Splashes of blood covered his lab coat and even a few got in his mustache. “There's no need to be so heartless...”</p><p>“No one man can handle the... such violence!” exclaimed Darnold. “I'm sorry, Dr. Freeman. I know I was excited to go and fly kites, and see the blue sky, and see the glowing sun and get strong, but... I'm afraid I have to... cut all ties with you here!”</p><p>Gordon sighed, “that sucks... but okay...”</p><p>Darnold went over towards a big brown metal square pad that sat near the middle of the room. Above the pad was a large square that formed a hole. He stood on the pad and with a jump fire flew out of his shoes. Waves of smoke filled the room as the rocket shoes blasted the scientist upwards in an almost heavenly way.</p><p>“Alright he's using his jet shoes, let's get out of here...” Gordon strode out of the door. The team followed and stepped over the soldiers bodies. They made cracking sounds when some of their limbs were stepped on; the team did not care – legs, arms, bent in jagged directions.</p><p>The hallway's walls were covered in white concrete with red beams that formed a trapezoid ceiling. The metal floor, once silver, was now coated in red footprints. It was one of those parts of Black Mesa that was a bit hard to reach and the team spent long getting there, but it led to the outside.</p><p>Tommy was a bit behind because he was helping a floppy dufus stand up. Dr. Coomer looked behind himself, “do try to keep up! We must hurry!”</p><p>“Bro...why couldn't... I just go with rocket shoes... agh.”</p><p>Benrey slid out of Tommy's reach and the scientist stopped. He fell to the floor with a thud and a pained groan. Gordon slowly turned his head to look behind him. He was not impressed, in fact he was tired and conveyed an expression that told everyone just how tired he was.</p><p>“If he can't stand then... leave him.”</p><p>Tommy swept down to his feet and put his arm around the guard once again. They were close to the same height but Gordon was taller than Benrey... and well... Tommy was a giant. The two looked upset and for different reasons. Dr. Coomer and Bubby had paused in their tracks. Bubby crossed his arms.</p><p>“Can we get fucking moving?”</p><p>Gordon stomped over towards Benrey and Tommy and tried looking Benrey in the eyes despite his head sagging, “you... you are fucking everything up. I bet you are fucking with us right now. You did something to that computer. You fucking did.”</p><p>Benrey weakly craned his head up at Gordon, “you... are stupid... I did not did this... why would...” his head hung back down quickly. Tommy grimaced, “I know Mr. Freeman... he-he is just trying to help...”</p><p>“Bullshit. Bullshit,” Gordon turned his back on them, “I declare fucking bullshit. If- if he was trying to help us he would not HAVE MESSED WITH MY ARM!”</p><p>“I didn't.... mess with your arm... I did not.. tell them to...”</p><p>“Oh okay, sure...” Gordon bit his lip and wavered making his dark brown curly rat tail swing. “Really? I fucking believe you! I really do. You keep on talking about fucking passports and my ID and shit! You know what,” Gordon held up his hand in a frustrated gesture before pursing his lips and looking up at the ceiling. There were white square lights that planted themselves in between ridges.</p><p>“Yeah, y'know what,” Gordon swiveled around. He took his nail gun and shot at Benrey. One shot and Benrey fell to the floor before Gordon could shoot more fingernails into him. “Yeah... I guess you can fucking die. That's payback for what you did to me.” The rest of the group watched in silence at the “little” altercation. Dr. Coomer and Bubby were looking at each other with wide eyes and frumpy frowns.</p><p>“Bro.... y-”</p><p>Benrey grabbed at his side and laid still, eyeing Gordon from the floor... “myeh... bbbbbbb....... groden freakman....” he croaked out.</p><p>Gordon promptly turned around and continued to walk forward giggling to himself. He tried not to care whether Benrey lived or died. The team walked in silence until Dr. Coomer enthusiastic as ever yelled, “I'm ready to unload some hot death!” Gordon smiled at that, “y-y-yeahaha!”</p><p>Down the hallway there was a huge metal door coated in dust with the Black Mesa symbol painted on it. Gordon fist punched a glowing button and the door began sliding up. Gears revved, electronics in the ceiling whirred and it finished sliding up with a rumble.</p><p>Air came pouring into the group's faces. It was refreshing. It was air they had felt little of during their time in Black Mesa – the outside world. Cracks of sun shined in their faces from the rosy sky. It looked like it was still morning. Hues of orange and purple clouds patterned themselves in the sky shaped like bubble rap.</p><p>“Oooo, cirrocumulus clouds Gordon!” Dr. Coomer's eyes wandered towards the skies. Gordon could see bits of orange and yellow shine in his dark eyes. It was pleasing. For the first time in a long time Gordon also felt proper heat. The sun's lights were reigning on them giving them the most warming welcome.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benrey meets someone who helps him... somewhat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I have not updated this story in a while. Lots of stuff happened within my life that was not so great... but I am back on track!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light. Air. Sun. A little taste of humidity. He could feel it all, but those feelings slowly became blocked out as something darker set in. This was not something that was supposed to happen. This was something that cannot be real. It cannot be real. He thought about all of what he would have done at the end of the day, at the end of his shift. </p><p>He would sit in a computer room with his friend and a PlayStation 3 with Heavenly Sword loaded up on it. They would chill back and relax together on a nice cushy couch they found stored away in a Black Mesa closet. Both of them would be laughing and elbowing each other on the arm as they threw around insults. He could have had it all, but instead something had to go wrong. </p><p>He tried to control Gordon's abhorrent actions with the Black Mesa sweet voice but it did not work. That gun of Gordon's still pierced him. He had finally felt a way to numb pain somewhat with his powers but it was all taken away, and for what? The more he died the less it became, but when Gordos shot him it all came back. </p><p>Slowly, but surely he was walking forward but because he was being pushed up by an actually respectable person, Tommy. The youthful scientist tried to walk at a quick pace with Benrey still in his arms. He could see that Tommy still held that awful concerned look that he had before, “T-Tommy...” </p><p>Tommy looked hurt. It was hard to see Tommy like this. Why would he care so much? Tommy really cared this time and Benrey felt a twinge of guilt. Guilt, something that he felt rarely and would speak absolutely nothing about. “I.. </p><p>He could feel something cool and hard with his hands. A loud clang rank out when his head hit the ground. With effort he tried to grab at his helmet but it rolled off of his head. Time moved slower for him and as he moved his head everything duplicated for him. He heard a muffled cry and tried to look at the source of where it can from and saw a face before him. </p><p>A few other figures looked at him and he gave them a glance. Graininess filled his vision making everything look like some kind of broken television screen. It became more and more powerful until his vision was filled with it. He tried to move his mouth to do anything – he could not tell whether or not it was him who cried. The cry was unique and was extremely familiar. It was probably D– </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Dooooctooor Freemaaan. </p><p>Doctor Freeman... I have eradicated the problem. </p><p>Red. Red lights. Everything was red and blinding. He slowly opened his eyes. Was he anywhere? Did he go anywhere? Why did he go anywhere? Thoughts filled his brain. He tried to connect everything together, the red, the feeling. There was a voice around him but he could not hear it clearly enough to make any discernible judgment on it. </p><p>He tried to move his hand and he felt his fingers twitch. They were moving, he could move. Breathing seemed easier to him. Everything was coming back. Numbness slowly faded from him giving him more life. Maybe he could speak to whatever voice seemed to be hovering around him. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice came out a faint, “bbbbbb.” </p><p>“Oh dear,” the voice sounded familiar. It sounded like a voice he had just heard minutes ago, well, maybe it was hours ago now. </p><p>This figure approached him. It had a head, and a body, a human head and body. He tried to make clear of who it was but the only thing he saw through blurry edges were the human's eyes; dark, shining, and strangely warm. So badly did he want to try to get a clearer view of the figure, so he jolted forward. </p><p>Pain. He very suddenly regretted his decision. Falling back down he also regretted his decision. Yelling and crying broke the silence and he tried to tune it out. It could not be tuned out, instead it rang loud in his ears. He was not supposed to sound like that, he was not supposed to feel this. Other people, yes, Freeman, he was supposed to feel annoyed and anguished all of the time. Other members, no mod eldritch powers, equals: they were supposed to feel like this. </p><p>The last time he felt really bad had been when he was being crushed by a metal door. That was on purpose although. The more he died the more he could crush the walking penis with a crowbar's progress; yes, he was to be messed with due to how uncouth his first behavior was... a dick slip. That dick slip really fucked up his entire week.</p><p>That same figure drew closer towards him. Benrey could see the figure squint at him and tilt his head sideways. “Wow... you look fucked up.” </p><p>“T-thanks, so do you.” </p><p>“Great. I see why he did this to you. Mr. Freeman knows assholes when he sees them... at least that's what PR told me...” </p><p>It was the same man from the potions laboratory near the Lambda facility. He no longer trembled like he had when his laptop malfunctioned. Instead, he held a strong expression, one that let Benrey know that he's probably had enough shit in his lifetime. “Mr. Fre...-u-hh-uaghh.” </p><p>“Dumbass. The more you move the more you mess things up.” Benrey was trying to remember the man's name, Dadle? Doodle? Darnav? Drandolf? Dandruff? </p><p>“You-you-y... you're D-Dandruff?” </p><p>The man looked puzzled, “what? Dandruff? I do not have any! I only use the most quality shampoo made by the bone marrow of... headcrabs.” </p><p>“N-name,” the security guard breathed out. The scientist man held an annoyed expression on his face, “my name is most certainly not Dandruff! It is Darnold! How could you even think, – never mind.” </p><p>“I-ID?” Benrey said between clenched teeth. Darnold seemed even more annoyed, “I always have my ID. Why would you ask that?” </p><p>“P-ppp-ppassport?” <br/>“Yes, of course I have that! Why do you ask such ridiculous questions in such a time of crisis?” </p><p>“Uhh, n-need...” </p><p>“Identification. Well dear god it's right here,” Darnold pulled out a laminated card and then pulled out what appeared to be a Black Mesa passport. </p><p>The security guard inspected it with no care. It was authentic, both the passport and the card. He was not surprised that penis with a crowbar was one of the only people in Black Mesa to not have their credentials. The name “Darnold” was clearly spelled out, not Dandruff nor Doodle. </p><p>“N-nice.. bbBBBee OUUUUAHHH,” Benrey clutched at his abdomen. His hand was met with warm blood that bubbled out in plentiful amounts. He wailed but quickly tried to stop himself. There was unbridled embarrassment that lingered even for the potions guy to see him like this. He was supposed to be someone outside of everything, not someone stuck in it. </p><p>“This is getting worse... loo- look I'm going to get you a med kit...” Darnold turned away from him and stood up, “you better not go somewhere else... well... you can't I imagine.” </p><p>An apathetic look passed over Benrey's face. Darnold's comment was not exactly the comment he wanted in that time. This guy was annoying him, but helping him, but annoying him. This whole situation was annoying. Everything was annoying. He felt a powerful irritation grow inside himself. Once again he tried to pick himself up but froze in place. </p><p>His breath came out jagged and quick like he was trying to conserve air. It felt like his entire body was contorting for some reason – the same feeling he had after the laptop incident. He tried pushing himself up with trembling hands but was met with the cold metallic floor. A pathetic groan arose from his throat. </p><p>All he could do was stare at the ceiling. Lights shined into his eyes brightly and he squeezed his eyes shut. There was tapping on the floor. Metal vibrated and he could feel it from his lying position on the ground. “Alright, here's the med kit...” </p><p>Benrey turned towards Darnold and looked up at his expression, “FOR THE LAST TIME! STOP TRYING TO MOVE!” </p><p>The only response Darnold got was a mumble. Everything was starting to become darkened for Benrey but he could see the scientist open a white box. He approached Benrey and crouched down next to him. The security guard felt something go into his body and realized it was a med kit. </p><p>“There, see? You can stand up now.” Darnold pulled away and stared down at Benrey. He hunched over and crossed an arm over his security vest. Slowly, with one leg at a time he got up to stand. An annoyed expression passed over his face but quickly it ran off. Darnold rolled his eyes and huffed. </p><p>“That's the look you give me for helping you? G-god,” </p><p>“Y-y-you have the not helped me. My quest for Jack T-T-t-trtbbrbr -T-Tretton, SONY CEO, bomb boy, helpful, you, not helpfullbrrbbbbbbvb, you make me annoy.” </p><p>The scientist threw a puzzled look at Benrey, “what the fuck language are you saying?” </p><p>Benrey swayed back and forth on his legs dangling one of his arms towards the ground, “hahhahahahahahahaa stupid.... Engleeesh stupid.... hahahahHHAHAHAHAHA.” </p><p>He laughed maniacally before promptly breaking out into a raging coughing fit. Darnold stared at the pathetic security guard and his display of spreading germs, “you... are disgusting. Cover your mouth!” </p><p>Benrey coughed without an arm over his mouth, impolitely. The cough was sprayed out of his throat onto the floor. Some of it got on Darnold's shoes but he was too busy staring at the coughing fit to even notice. “Please! For the love of Black Mesa cover up your saliva hole!” </p><p>Darnold shook his head and paced back and forth. His face was covered with an annoyance so prominent that Benrey nearly felt bad for him. “You broke my computer... now you behave rudely to me. Geez, why am I helping you?” He facepalmed and shook his head. </p><p>The security guard finally stood on his legs, nearly stable beyond the occasional swing back and forth.  Darnold crossed his arms and closed his eyes,“look... I need to get back to work. I don't know from where you need to go but wherever you do you need to go...” For a moment the scientist looked a little hesitant to leave. </p><p>“Can I come with you?” Benrey's head lolled to the side. His eyes widened and he attempted to make a sad puppy dog look. Unfortunately for Benrey his face was not quite suited for that puppy dog look he tried displaying, instead, it looked more like he was a sleep deprived maniac. Darnold's eyes narrowed like a suspicious spy. “And why would you want to come with me?” </p><p>“...” A pause, “because I have no where to go...” </p><p>“Don't you have Mr. Freeman.” </p><p>That was when Benrey made the expression of annoyance.</p><p>“He tried to kill me.” </p><p>“Ah well,” Darnold scratched the back of his head, “he... uh... h-he... uhhh...” </p><p>“He's forgiving,” he said finally. </p><p>“Oh okay... he'll forgive me. Yes. Of course... he will... he uh... uhhh.”</p><p>There was an apprehension within Benrey's voice, “uhhh... he's-he's not a nice person...?” </p><p>“Oh. Don't worry about it.” </p><p>Darnold turned away from Benrey and started walking down a concrete hallway. The bottom of the walls covered in a red metal, some of the metal was red from the paint, some of it from blood. With a wave of his hand Darnold was already slipping away, he moved fast. His shoes clanked against the metal floor and his coat wavered behind him from rapid movement. </p><p>“Wait!” Benrey beckoned. </p><p>“What?” Darnold snapped, he turned his head only slightly to look over his shoulder at Benrey.</p><p>“Uhhhh....uhhhhhhh.... uhmmm.” </p><p>“Spit it out!” </p><p>“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... thanks I guess...” </p><p>“...you're welcome...” And with that Darnold strode down the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>